


Words come easily

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Sappy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: What seemed hard before...





	Words come easily

**Author's Note:**

> sweet, sappy, fluff,... take your pick

As I sit and watch the rising sun, my mind wanders to a place and time long ago and far away, but still very clear in my mind.  
A place that felt as much as home as this one, a time that felt as right as now.  
A breeze tousles my hair, which I have grown out a bit, and goose bumps cover my arms.  
I wrap my arms a little tighter around me, but I do not move, because I know the rays of sunshine will warm me in a few more moments.  
I close my eyes and smile in content.  
I’m at peace and I hadn’t realized something so insignificant could make me feel like this.  
The simplicity of the rising sun on my face, the soft sand between my toes and the sound of the water lapping against the shore.  
Home.

I don’t actually hear, but rather feel someone coming up behind me and I don’t even have to open my eyes to see who it is.  
I just know. I always know when he is near me.  
He kneels down behind me and steadies himself with one hand on my shoulder.  
I rest my cheek on it and he caresses me with his finger. He places a soft kiss on my head and buries his nose into my hair.

“Good morning.” His voice warms me a little more.

“It is. A very good morning.” I turn my face up to his and he kisses me sweetly.  
He sits down behind me and I lean against him as he wraps his arms around me, the cool breeze not bothering me one bit anymore.  
His hand draws lazy circles on my belly and I can feel our baby reacting to his touch.  
I cover his hand with mine and press down a little.

“Someone says hi.” His laughter rumbles in his chest.

“Good morning to you too, little one.”

We sit together in silence until the sun has ‘detached’ herself from the water.  
Then one of our stomachs rumbles and tells us it’s time to have some breakfast.  
Chakotay helps me up, knowing very well I can’t manage that on my own anymore and wraps his arm around my waist as we head for the house.

“I love you Kathryn.” He whispers and presses a kiss to my temple.

“I love you too.” I answer and I’m still surprised at how saying those words come so easily, I sometimes wonder why it was so hard in the past.


End file.
